charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Painted World
The Painted World is the 25th episode of Charmed. Summary Prue discovers someone trapped within a painting at the auction house and unwittingly repeats the spell hidden under the picture which casts her into another dimension with a man named Malcolm; who’s been stuck there for 70 years. Meanwhile, Piper asks their new neighbor for help renovating her new nightclub, and Phoebe secretly casts a Smart spell to help her compete for a new job. When Piper also gets stuck in the painting, Phoebe’s new smarts enable her to read and send with Kit the Latin spell to free them all – only to be tricked by Malcolm who is actually a warlock. He saves himself and then torches the painting. Although the smart spell is over, a cunning Phoebe tricks the warlock and his warlock lover into the painting with her. Piper freezes the warlocks within the painting while Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Kit escape back into the real world. The painting continues to burn with the warlocks trapped inside. Both the painting and the two warlocks trapped inside are destroyed. Plot Jane Franklin brings a painting of a Gothic castle into Prue's office. She inherited it a few months ago, but wants to sell the painting as quickly as possible. Phoebe has borrowed Prue's car and backed it into a pole. She asks Piper to try to cover for her, but Piper wants no part of it. Phoebe is applying for a job to raise the money to fix the damage. She reaches the company and finds herself surrounded by smart people. The receptionist hands her an aptitude test and offers to let her take it at home. Prue notices a light coming from the painting. She sees it's coming from a window. She grabs a magnifying class for a closer look, and sees a man dodging a fireball. Piper is grousing over the many code violations at P3 (which is not open yet). Phoebe can't find anything in the Book of Shadows about people trapped in paintings. Prue asks for her keys back, and Phoebe admits to backing Prue's car into a pole. She feels very stupid, but Prue isn't nearly as angry as she expected. Piper goes to Dan with "the War and Peace of code violations." He offers to check out the violations in return for her helping Jenny with a paper on the human reproductive system; it's too awkward a subject for him to discuss with Jenny. Prue calls Jane back to her office, and tells her there's something strange about the painting. She already knows about the man inside it, and thinks the painting is somehow haunted. Prue asks if she knows who the man is. Jane has no idea, and claims that seeing him has driven everyone who has owned the painting insane. Phoebe copies a smart spell from the Book. Piper knocks while she is copying and tells Phoebe that the repair is $1200. When Piper leaves, Phoebe finishes copying and casts the spell, with a "P.S. There will be no personal gain." She takes a college dictionary and the pages flip under her hands. She recites the definitions of some obscure words. A coworker comes into Prue's office bearing an X-ray of the painting. It has Latin words written under it. After he leaves, Prue sees HELP written in a window. Thinking it will free the man, she speaks the words and finds herself trapped in the painting. Fireballs fly all around her. She meets the man, Malcolm, and they hide in a secret room behind a bookcase. Piper and Phoebe notice that Prue is missing. Phoebe recites a number of seemingly unrelated statistics and Piper notices something up with Phoebe. Piper decides to go to Buckland's to check on Prue, and asks Phoebe to meet Dan at P3 in her place. Malcolm isn't willing to trust Prue at first. He claims to be an art historian who hates witches, supposedly because he dated one named Nell. They had a nasty breakup, and she trapped him in the painting 70 years ago. Prue tells Malcolm not to worry--between her, Piper and Phoebe, they'll find a way to free him. Piper finds the X-ray in Prue's office. Inside the painting, Prue wants to get to the window and warn her sisters. Malcolm is afraid Prue will be vaporized by a fireball before she can get to the window. Piper takes the X-ray and the painting to the manor. Inside the painting, the floor rocks as Piper takes the painting to the manor. Phoebe answers the questions on Win Ben Stein's Money and Piper calls her out; Phoebe admits to casting the smart spell. As Phoebe walks away angry, Piper reads the X-ray and now she too is trapped in the manor. Piper tells Prue of the smart spell. Prue tells Piper of her plan to get Nell's name on the window and warn Phoebe. The spell ends at 7 PM and the sisters have to hurry. Piper approaches a window and blades emerge from the walls, trapping her. Prue pushes the blades back, allowing Piper time to write NELL on the window and then Prue moves a fireball behind the window. Jenny is with Phoebe, and mentions she already knows a lot about sex. Just then, Phoebe notices a light in the window. She grabs a magnifying glass and sees "NELL' in the window. Time is running out on the spell; Phoebe hurriedly draws an illustration of the reproductive process and Jenny out the door. Unknown to anyone, Jane is waiting outside in her car. Phoebe raises her hands over the Book of Shadows and tries to find info on Nell. She finds the entry in Latin, but can read it. It says that Nell trapped a warlock in the painting 70 years ago, using a spell that only those with X-ray vision could see. She finds the words to free those within: "Verba omnes liberant" (Words free us all). She wonders how to get the words to Prue and Piper without getting trapped herself. Just then, Kit walks in; Phoebe attaches these words to Kit's collar and sends her in. Prue and Piper are sure Phoebe will figure out a way to get them out. Prue, however, is suspicious of Malcolm's story--it seemed to be far too much just to get revenge on a former lover. She also notices how difficult it was for them, even as powerful as they were, to get that message on the window when Malcolm supposedly had little difficulty pulling it off without any powers. Just then, Kit arrives in the painting. Malcolm walks in, and she hisses at him. Malcolm picks her up, and Kit yowls as he pulls the words out of her collar. Just as he's reading them, Prue and Piper walk in. Malcolm blinks, mainly to show off; it turns out he was the warlock that was trapped in the painting. He finishes the incantation and disappears. Phoebe is waiting by the painting, expecting Prue and Piper to come out--but instead, it's Malcolm. He tells her that Jane is a warlock as well, and his lover; she's been trying to get him out for years. She's also been looking for the Charmed Ones. Phoebe has read a jeet kune do manual and kicks Malcolm around, but Malcolm taunts her about her spell. He blinks outside the manor and meets Jane. The two embrace. Jane wants to leave right away, but Malcolm tells her that she's always wanted the power of premonition--and she can get it if they can kill the Charmed Ones. Phoebe tries to remember the escape spell, but just as she starts looking, the smart spell ends. She finds the page, but can't read it anymore. Just then, Malcolm blinks back in, and opens the door for Jane. Jane sets fire to the painting. Phoebe recites the curse, grabbing both Jane and Malcolm, and the three enter the painting. Malcolm reaches in his pocket for the liberation spell, but it isn't there; Phoebe took it as they were being sucked in. Malcolm and Jane rush at them, but Piper freezes them. Phoebe recites the liberation spell, leaving Malcolm and Jane to burn. Dan says he can fix up P3 in a couple of days. Phoebe decides to take some night classes, and tears up the aptitude test. Mortals Book of Shadows Nell :In the 1920s, a powerful witch named Nell tricked a warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of x-ray vision could see. ::~ Phoebe Halliwell, reading Nell's latin entry. Latinbos.jpg Latinbos2.jpg NELL2.JPG 2x03-BOS-Nell-02.jpg Spells # Prue casts the spell that traps her into the castle. # Phoebe uses the "Smart Spell". # Piper casts the curse that traps her into the castle. # Malcolm casts the spell to escape from the castle. # Phoebe casts the spell that traps her into the castle. # Phoebe casts the spell to escape from the castle. Smart Spell To Free What is Lost Curse The To Free What is Lost Curse was created by a powerful witch named Nell in the 1920s, to curse a warlock into a painting for eternity. However, the Charmed Ones intervened and Malcolm, the powerful warlock, was able to escape in 1999. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe also cast this spell in addition to Malcolm and were all at one point trapped in the painting. In the end, Malcolm and his lover Jane were trapped in the painting and burned alive. Image:2x03-painting-04.jpg Image:2x03-painting-06.jpg Image:2x03-painting.jpg Image:2x03-painting-03.jpg|Malcolm using a fireball to illuminate the window Image:2x03-painting-05.jpg|Malcolm's attempt to contact Prue Image:2x03-painting-07.jpg|Piper's note to Phoebe about Nell 2x03-to-free-what-is-lost-curse.jpg|Prue's x-ray of the painting 2x03-painting-curse.jpg|Prue getting sucked into the painting Words Free Us All Phoebe Halliwell ran across this spell when trying to free Piper and Prue from Nell's cursed painting. It is assumed that because this spell was part of Nell's page, that she created it back in the 1920s. It is believed that this spell was used to free anyone trapped inside the painting, however when Phoebe and Malcolm cast this spell in 1999, the sisters and Malcolm and Jane (respectively) were not freed. Episode Stills 203a.jpg 203b.jpg 203c.jpg 203d.jpg Notes thumb|right|250px * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe writes her first spell, the Smart Spell. * Prue's title clip for the Season 3 credits is used from this episode. * In this episode we see that the name of Piper's club is P3. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power in this episode. * The castle Nell drew is the Herstmonceux Castle in East Sussex, United Kingdom. * This is the first instance where a warlock was seen blinking with a whoosh rather than the sharp sound Matthew Tate used in season 1. The whooshing sound would be used for blinking for the rest of the season, then switched back to the sharp sound for the rest of the series. * Prue accuses Piper of obsessing, and Piper says that it runs in the family, starting a tradition in the series where Piper is frequently accused of obsessing (in season 8 when Piper possesses the staff that belongs to the Zodiac, she causes Phoebe and Paige to obsess over a party and making Henry understand magic, respectively). * This episode scored 6.4 million viewers. * The spell to free people from the painting is "Verbae Omnis Liberant", which is Latin for "Words free everyone" Glitches * In the episode They're Everywhere, Phoebe says that warlocks do not bleed. However, in this episode, Malcolm does indeed bleed. * The latin pages on Nell in the Book of Shadows are translations of songs. The latin spells used in this episode are real translations. * Goof: Piper says, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," and Phoebe responds, "Don't worry I won't... you would never cast a smart spell," meaning she is in fact doing something Piper wouldn't do. References * The Roald Dahl novel The Witches has a girl trapped inside a painting for approximately 70 years until her death. * The smart-spell is reminiscent of the novel Flowers for Algernon, where a mentally disabled man gets a temporary mind-boost. * When under the smart-spell, Phoebe wears an outfit reminiscent of Willow Rosenberg in the early seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Quotes :Piper: What? :Prue: We were talking? :Piper: I know. About a man in a painting.. listen to this one. "Hallway near club entrance too narrow"? :Prue: I thought that we had discussed your code violations. :Piper: Well, I keep finding more. The plumbing, the electrical, the heating, it... none of it is up code. :Prue: Stop. You’re obsessing. :Piper: Well, it runs in the family. :Prue: I don’t obsess. I think... intensely... anyway, I can’t really help it. I mean, we’ve seen so many bizarre things, why not a man in a painting. :Dan: Ok, then, um, I’ll tell you what I can do. I’ll check out the code violations. See how serious they really are. If you’ll help me with the promise I made Jenny. :Piper: Deal. Wait... Uh, what’s the promise? :Dan: She needs help with a paper. It’s for her Bio class, you know, something about within the human reproductive system... :Piper: Oh, ha... you mean, sex... :Dan: It’s just way to awkward for me to talk to my niece about. :Piper: Yeah, ha... sure, not to worry. I have plenty of experience. :Dan: Really... with with sex? :Piper: No... I mean, uh... talking about it. (Dan laughs. Smiling nervous.) Yeah!!! :(Phoebe’s going upstairs.) :Piper: Wait. What does this mean? "Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis Semper Mea". (She starts to get sucked into the painting.) Phoebe. Help! :Phoebe: Piper, no! :Piper: Phoebeeeee. :Phoebe: Piper??? :(Inside the castle.) :Piper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (A fireball flies past her.) :Prue: Piper? :Piper: What the hell is happening? Where are we? :Prue: All right, hurry. Just get to the bookcase fast. :Piper: Whahhhhhhh!!! :Prue: Watch out. :Piper: Uhh!! (Piper freezes a fireball) Whoa!!! Whoa!!! Wow!!! (They run into the bookcase) :Malcolm: Don’t tell me she’s the sister witch who was gonna save us. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes